On My Own? With Enjolras?
by Link's Desires
Summary: Marius pushed aside Eponine at the last second, saving her life, but in return getting a bullet in his leg. Eponine is hiding in the deserted ABC Cafe when Enjolras comes through the door with an unconscious Marius. Eponine and Enjolras are all Marius can rely on, so they're forced to care for Marius together, though they don't really like each other. How will this play out? AU
1. Despair and Hope

_I just wanted to let you know, that this is what would've happened if Marius had saved Eponine's life and it was Enjolras who saved Marius, not Valjean. I apologize for the crappiness I think it is, it's my first story._

...

The ABC Café was empty.

All the students who had gone there, planning of revolution, even the drunkard Grantaire were all dead, killed some way or another in the failed rebellion. The chairs were strewn aside, and the tables were empty, no one there. Dead silence was in the air, nothing heard. Yes, it was a complete failure, those barricades were.

Eponine was the only one there, her matted dark hair being twisted in all sorts of ways bye the girl's grimy fingers. She was shaking- right as she tried to block the bullet from her beloved Marius, Marius had snapped out of his daze, and pushed her to the side, and yelled at her to run to the ABC Café. It pained her, but she did as she was told. Now she didn't know if he was alive or dead. She did want to obey Marius's orders, so she did retreat to the Café, inwardly wondering why any of the other revolutionaries had not come to the Café like she did as the gunshots raged outside.

Eventually they had come to a silence, the whimpers and the yells and the gunshots and all. She still didn't dare go outside, even to see if there was survivor.

That was it; she just had to find out if Marius was alive.

The dark haired girl pushed back the creaky chair and leaped to her feet. Eponine started walking quickly to the door, her pace quickening up with each breath she took. Her hand was on the handle of the door when it was slammed open by someone, the door hitting her cheek sharply.

Eponine fell to the ground, her hand touching her cheek. Dark red blood was slowly trickling down it.

The person who slammed the door into her face walked in, dragging something along that seemed very heavy. Eponine looked up and saw the back of a head, with messy dark-ish hair, dragging along… a someone who suspiciously looked like an unconscious Marius, his face pale and blood staining his clothing.

In a flash, Eponine leapt up, stumbling she did stand up, tripping over her feet, her dark eyes falling onto only Marius, not paying attention to the dark haired (at least she thought he was dark haired) stranger. "Marius!" She gasped out, running to the body and kneeling down at his side, ignoring the stranger.

"Who're you?"

Eponine tore her dark eyes from Marius. The dark haired stranger wasn't so strange, she recognized his determined expression and his angelic looks. His mouth was twisted into an expression full of sorrow, and hate, something she honestly didn't understand, as he glared down at Eponine.

"Eponine Thénardier," She replied frowning back at the man. "And what happened to Monsieur Marius? And who are YOU for that matter? And why aren't you dead along with the other students? Where is his lover?" To the tell the truth, she knew who the man was well enough, as she loitered around the Café enough to know every revolutionary by name.

His face grew steely at her questions, and his eyes went ablaze with anger. It was probably the prospect of all his friends dead that made him act like this. Or was the man always like this? Eponine didn't remember. "Your Monsieur Marius was shot, judging by the blood on the clothing. And I'm Enjolras, shouldn't you know that, and the sheer fact that Marius was injured completely saved me from the National Guard. While I did plan to be executed along Grantaire, I just couldn't let Marius suffer. He can live; the bullet only went through his leg. And how am I supposed to know where that drasted Cosette or whatever her name is went!"

Ah yes, she knew Enjolras very well. Once when the café was full of life and determination, she had saw Enjolras yelling at Marius about not being fully devoted to the cause of the rebellion, and completely blinded by the Cosette girl, Marius's lover of such a short time. At the time Enjolras was yelling, she had shrunk down in her seat, feeling rather sad at the prospect that Marius was even giving up his rebellion for Cosette. However, she was a bit grateful for him about that.

"Will he be alright?" Eponine asked, not exactly paying attention to the last two sentences Enjolras had stated to her. "And what about 'Taire? Why didn't you have him come with you?"

"I said he'll probably live. Did you not hear me?!" Enjolras sternly said, glaring at her more intently at her last questions. He probably didn't know how to respond.

Something about the tone of his voice made Eponine furious. She drew up to full height, even though she was four inches shorter than Enjolras, her face had on a glare that would've intimidated even her father, and that was saying something.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" She yelled, tears threatening to come on. _Oh why are you so weak at the moment 'Ponine?!_ Monsieur Marius… all because of her… "I'm worried for my good friend, that's all there is to it!"

Enjolras held his ground, as if he were a marble statue.

Eponine surveyed Enjolras. He was well muscled, so she could tell why he actually thought he had a chance at the rebellion. At his waist he had a rifle.

In a flash, the rifle was in Eponine's own hands, and pointed right at Enjolras's heart. His expression went from cold to shock in a matter of seconds. Eponine surprisingly had paid attention to Thénardier's lessons on how to pickpocket, and though she would grudgingly admit it, Thénardier's lessons were very well taught out, and so stealing Enjolras's rifle was nothing.

Enjolras opened his mouth to speak, but right at that moment, a groan escaped from Marius's lips.

Eponine bent down right at Marius's side, her fingers tracing over his arm. "Monsieur?" She whispered, and bent her ear right to his mouth. Yep, he was still breathing.

Eponine was too afraid to go outside, and she could tell Enjolras could feel the same way. So… she was stuck taking care of Marius with Enjolras. 'Please god,' She prayed silently. 'Monsieur Marius did this for me! Let him live, I beg of you!'

...

_Well, first off, this is my first story on this site, so please excuse me if this wasn't that great. I love Les Mis and SO pumped for the new movie coming out! Thanks for reading!_


	2. A Bullet Through the Leg?

...

"Cosette! Cosette!"

Eponine, completely frustrated, plugged her fingers in her ears, trying to block out the sounds of Marius's unconsious talking. It didn't work, the wails of "Cosette" just flew right into her ears, as if Marius just _wanted_ to torture her with his lover's name. She remembered when Cosette lived with her and the Thénardiers, being a poor wreck of a girl.

Cosette was like a slave to them, and Eponine was trained to kick her around like a dog. The first few days she was with the Thénardiers, the two had even played together a bit, but that was before her drasted mother stepped in, Cosette was forced to work, and Eponine just did nothing about, just played with her dark hair and smirked down at Cosette on more than one occasion.

Was it just fate that lovely Cosette, who had escaped from them with that mysterious man, had just stepped into Eponine's life once more?

Slightly annoyed and otherwise fretting for Marius, Eponine stole a glance at Enjolras, who was sitting in a chair, his hand stroking the rifle Eponine had grudgingly given back to him. His eyes were staring at the wall, his eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. With the sunlight streaming through the dirty windows, Enjolras's hair wasn't as dark as she thought. It was actually more of a light brown, or a strawberry blonde... and very wild as well...

With yet another moan, Marius rolled over on his side, messing up his light brown hair in doing so. Enjolras slightly turned in his seat, and frowned at the sight of his good friend.

Well, he wasn't going to do anything, so Eponine crawled over to Marius, her forearms and knees getting somewhat black due to the dirt of the Café's wooden floor. She rolled up one of his pant legs and inspected his bandages, which were rolled tightly, using pressure to stop the stream of blood that just kept pouring out of his wound, and Eponine had frantically ran through her coat pockets, trying to find something, before Enjolras emerged with them.

Marius had been put on a bed made of seat cushions, but quickly rolled off of them. Eponine wanted to help, but Enjolras firmly stated no.

His bandages were somewhat loose. "Uh, Monsieur Enjolras?"

"Oh, so now I'm Monsieur?"

"Fine, _Enjolras_, what about the bullet in Monsieur Marius's leg? That should not stay there..."

Enjolras froze in his seat, and his eyes trailed down to Marius's leg, where his wound was. He was silent for a moment, but with an urging glance from Eponine, he casually replied, "I would imagine so, but I have no clue, I've never thought about healing, just my rebellion and my men. To tell the truth, I'm not even sure why he's unconsious, probably just lack of blood or something like that."

"How are you supposed to lead an army, and expect to live without a single scratch?" She contradicted, her tone of voice going a bit harsh to gentle. "I'm sorry, but I do not know either."

Enjolras's eyes met Eponine's.

"What? I just left it to Joly." He replied, his voice being raised a smidge- pride and annoyance could be heard in his voice. "I used to always think of healing as women's work, as that was the way I was brought up, but then I met Joly... oh, I'm sure you're great at it. Don't all women have like, the magic touch with healing or something?"

"We do it together," Eponine cleared her throat, wondering if the rebel leader had heared what she said. It was somewhat annoying, as Enjolras was just so headstrong and icy, but fiery at the same time, and just firmly stated his beliefs, even when he knew that it would make Eponine mad. Did he even know what a female was?! She did not like him one bit, but for all they knew, the National Guard, and even that dark haired inspector... what was name... Javert, could be outside at that very minute!

"What?" Enjolras asked, standing up and walking over to Marius's now shaking figure. "What did you say?" He repeated once more.

"We need to work together!" Eponine raised her voice a bit louder than she intended to, which resulted in Enjolras shooting her a none to nice look. He couldn't stand it when women or girls took control and pretended that they're so amazing, it just annoyed him to no end. Eponine was no exception, even if she wasn't like any other bourgeois girls who tried to take charge. Hell, she wasn't even bourgeois.

Enjolras swallowed and bit his lip, and said, "Fine, but you owe me."

Together, within two hours or so, and much arguing about who does what, the bullet was retrieved out of Marius's leg, it being lay right next to Eponine. It was gruesome work, but as Enjolras had predicted, Marius should be coming around sooner or later. And that was an hour ago...

"Cosette!"

Marius's blue-green eyes snapped open, and Eponine's face lit up as the sight of Marius slowly getting up, his hands rubbing his head. He was still very pale, and looked visibly shaken, probably from the barricades and seeing all his friends die. "Cosette!" He repeated again, and started blatantly in shock at Enjolras and Eponine.

"'Ponine?" He croaked out, a hand reaching out Eponine's, a moment she had been waiting for. Taking advantage of the moment, she grasped his pale hand in her own and looked at him. "Where's my..." He let out a hacking cough, doubling over on the ground. "Cosette?"

Enjolras's frown deepened. "Marius, my friend, are you alright?"

"Enough." He replied back, and coughed some more.

...


	3. The Mean Man

...

There was nothing, nothing at all going on outside.

A few children could be heard splashing from the rain that had happened a few days ago, but aside from that, there was just nothing. Eponine couldn't help but wonder if maybe the Javert man, and perhaps the National Guard as well, were trying to lure them outside. After all, Marius and Enjolras were pretty much rebels, and they were the ones who did start the rebellion and the barricade, speaking of which, had those survived or were they swept off the street? However, she did not think that they would just focus on two men. She was being delusional.

Marius sat in a chair, his hands entangled in his light brown hair, his eyes downcast upon the table and the food Enjolras had found in the kitchen. He was as pale as a ghost, and could barely stand up, let alone sit down. Ever since Eponine had slowly coaxed him to sit up, and when he was healed, he had been a nervous wreck, muttering about, "Valjean, Cosette! Oh, Cosette!" It seemed to about be the only thing that he could muster to say, that and "Water".

Enjolras remained across from Marius, staring at him, deep in thought, his gun of course, strapped to his side as if the world depended on it.

"M'sieur Marius, you have to eat," urged Eponine, nudging Marius gently with her forearm. In response, he winced horribly, and shut his eyes. Enjolras's expression seemed to go deeper in thought.

"I am not hungry, not while my Cosette is away!" He weakly proclaimed, pushing his soup farther towards him and more towards Eponine. True, she was hungry, but Marius needed the food more than she did. "Life without Cosette means nothing to me. It is just too hard!"

It was an excellent improvement on his speaking, but a blow to Eponine's heart. Of course, Enjolras had other ideas stored his brain.

"You're saying that you need Cosette to go on living?" Enjolras abruptly stood up from his seat, his hands smacked down on the table and glaring at Marius. If looks could kill, Marius would be dead right then and there. "Well just so you know, every one of our friends are dead and gone. But am I moaning about it, saying I can't live my life, pushing my food away and moping about it?! NO! I had a failed rebellion, I am the one who's responsible for all of their lost lives! More or less, I am still wanting to live, because maybe, just maybe, there's a glimmer of hope."

"Calm down," Eponine said quietly, not trying to be rude. "And Monsieur? I honestly don't think that Cosette would want to you to kill yourself, which I can tell you plan on doing."

"It's diff-

Marius let out a bout of bad coughing.

"I'm... going outside," Eponine finalized, her fingers lightly drumming along the edge of the table. She cast a side along glance at Enjolras, who met her eyes for a fleeting second before returning back to Marius. "Out on the streets."

"Be careful," Enjolras stated, not bothering to look at Eponine any longer, and staring at Marius with a brooding expression. Eponine nodded, and grabbed her large coat from off the back of her chair, along with her cap, and wrapped the brown coat around her thin and petite body. The girl turned on her heels and started to walk out of the Café, wondering what might happen outside. Were there guards patrolling around? Were there children playing outside? What had happened to her brother, Gavroche?

There was no National Guard out, just the usual homeless children and urchins and prostitutes. The barricade had been cleared away, though some small, very minute, puddles of blood could be seen on the street, mixing with the rain. Eponine put on her cap and started walking down the street, looking up at the gloomy sky. She finally had Monsieur Marius right in the palm of her hand, but not in the way she wanted.

A small boy, as dirty as she was when she was truly out on the streets ran up to her and buried his face in her side. He looked vaguely familiar, Gavroche might've played with him around Les Halles a couple of times. "Help me!" He croaked out, and Eponine looked down in fright and slight shock at the boy.

"What's wrong? Please tell me," Eponine whispered, stroking the boy's matted blond hair back from his face. "What is it?"

"The mean man, he's coming!" He squeaked, and then detatched himself from Eponine and started running as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, disappearing from view a few seconds later. Eponine frowned after the boy, and turned around, to come face to face with none other than Inspector Javert.

Javert grasped her arm tightly- she could feel pain arising already. Though she may be feisty and act all tough, her strength wasn't that great. Eponine gulped and tried to put a brave face, something that she trained herself to do in her pitiful life. Javert's face was unmoving as he leered down at her. "Hmmm, I know your father," He groveled, his voice sounding like it was scraping against metal. "Oh yes, I know him _very _well. Him and his little gang."

Eponine stood her ground. "I don't care for-

Javert twisted her arm.

"My father. Please Inspector, let me go. Also, you're kinda sorta maybe hurtin' me..."

"Not until you give me some valuable information..." He purred as Eponine fumed furiously at him.

...

_Review? Please? Here's a cookie if you review! (::)_


	4. In Which Enjolras Gets Worried

...

Soon, the seemingly long day turned into night, and Enjolras was starting get a tad bit worried.

The feeling of worry surprised him, worrying had never really been in his list of feelings, or vocabulary for that matter. The only time he had experienced it was when he was seven years old, and was worried for Combeferre's sake, who had climbed up an exceedingly tall tree and planned to jump. However, maybe it was the fact that Marius was completely delirious, or the fact that it had been over five hours since the dark haired girl, the one with the hoarse voice had not returned. She said she would be back soon, and soon had long past.

"Marius," He snapped, as he had little patience since the rebellion failed. "I'll get you Colette, if you stop mumbling gibberish." Enjolras cast a glance towards the door, and then back to Marius.

Marius did not respond, instead, fell over in his seat and starting coughing as we did earlier, his face getting more pale by the moment. "What?" He croaked out, his hands fumbling for the table to prop himself up as his eyes lit up with hope. "Cosette? My lovely Lark? Oh Enjolras, you don't know how happy that'll make me!"

He couldn't take anymore of the dumb romance. Why did people even bother with trivial stuff like love?! "Yes, yes Marius, I'll get her," Enjolras said quickly, waving his hand rather dismissively.

Marius's face twisted into a grand smile, and with that and his eyes alight, he looked much better, though his face was practically white. "My dear Enjolras, thank you! Thank you very much!"

Enjorlas nodded without saying a word, grabbing his rifle at the same time. How he was going to find Cosette he did not know, and with any luck, she would wander straight into him and ask for Marius. Unfortunately, that would probably not happen and Marius would die (well...) and Eponine would be lost on the streets forever... And then the only things Enjolras would have for company were his books and his love for this fair country... Speaking of which, the Café had no books, and he was about to go insane with the prospect of nothing to do. "I'll be back," He muttered.

He slammed the door behind him, taking in the cool air. Enjolras turned his back to the streets and looked on at the Café, but his doubts were dismissed within a heartbeat. That miserable girl was of much more importantance that his probably true theories. And plus, Eponine knew Marius better, and most likely loved him. Yes he saw it, it was pretty obvious after all.

Enjolras started scouring the streets, hoping to catch a glance of anybody he knew, even Grantaire, that damn skeptic drunk... if he was still alive. Why did he leave him to die anyways?! However, Eponine was more important at the moment, and whilst he thought her a bit annoying, she was still a person all the same, a person who knew her way about the city, as Marius had claimed earlier to him. His thoughts being cut off from Eponine, he wondered to himself why they didn't exit their safe haven sooner. The streets were just lonesome, that's all. They could've gone to his nice flat. Then again, Enjolras wasn't sure he wanted blood splattered all over his dusty couch and carpet.

...

Eponine was being hauled away by none other than the flat nosed, Inspector Javert.

His grip was firm and tight on her, his eyes cast straightforward, never flickering to Eponine's or anywhere else for that matter. Eponine had given up trying to break free from him ages ago, so now her feet were just skidding along the ground, hoping that it would somewhat delay the Inspector and perhaps someone, Marius hopefully if he was better, could come and rescue her. Of course, Marius was still collasping with every step he took.

A strong stench filled the air as Eponine asked, or stuttered was more like it, "Inspector, w-why in the world are you after m-my father?"

She knew the answer even before he opened his mouth.

"Well," Javert started off in a voice that was just full of hate. "I was ruined by a man named Jean Valjean. You know him?"

Eponine shook her head no. Marius did consistantly mumble his name, how he knew the man she had no clue. The two had slowed down now, due to the conversation she had somewhat started up. However, his grip hadn't loosened.

"He ruined me. I felt near death, that is, before I saw your gruesome looking father and his little gang robbing some left over corpses that hadn't been removed from the streets, and later that day, I saw them simply just plain out rob a house. I am the law, and I am determined to put a stop to them and have them arrested. What's better than having his brat spill everything?"

Well that conversation was done for as Eponine tried to protest, but thought against it.

Five minutes later, Eponine was sitting in a rough, wooden chair, while Javert busied himself with rifling through papers, muttering to himself as Eponine watched him cautiously, she could feel fear arising in the pit of her stomach, her face most likely pale. Why in the world was she so afraid of the Inspector? Maybe because Marius detested him so, as the rest of Les Amis, especially Gavroche? No, she was just going a bit soft ever since Marius had been with her, no Cosette to distract him, even if he was moaning about her.

_This small office of Javert certainly was somewhat intimidating_, Eponine decided. _However, I've survived the barricades and seen plenty of deaths, so this should be nothing. Confidence 'Ponine, just confidence. That's really all you need._

"Tell me," Javert barked, whirling around. "What do you know about your father?"

"He's my father, his last name is Thénardier, along with mine. He's married to my mother, and they used to run an inn of some sort-

"Don't be cheeky with me girl," Javert snarled, raising his voice rather loudly, making Eponine slightly flinch. However, inhaling, she directly made eye contact with him, glaring.

"Just please Inspector," Eponine said in response, still glaring but now slightly frowning. "Let me go, I have a sick friend, he was shot and now he's recovering, but still very sick and ill, I just need to help him please, I beg of you! I can't stay very long here, I've already been out long enough! Please! He- he needs me, and... and..."

...


	5. Punch, Bullet, Cosette

...

Javert's face was stone cold, his eyes flashing rather menacingly at Eponine. "I would never, it is foolish of you to even believe that I would," He snarled, while Eponine tried to stand her ground and think logically and cooly. "Now, I am getting paper, and sit quietly or else you won't live to see the dawn of tomorrow."

Would the Inspector really do that? Eponine half fretted, her mind whirring at the pace Marius fell in love. Leaning slightly back in her seat, she got a full view of Javert's office, and the door she so longed to escape through, and various ways she could run out. Yes, she wasn't particulary fond of her father, the brute, but she honestly didn't want to rat him out, much less stay in watch under Javert's intimidating glare.

And who knew, perhaps, if Eponine did reveal everything about the Patron-Minette and her father, the Inspector might just keep her with him, and make her spill everything about Monsieur Marius, or even Enjolras...

Javert turned around, and resumed doing as he did before. Eponine sat quietly for a moment, waiting to see if the inspector would turn around and surprise her or something that would thrawrt her not very well put together plans to escape.

Slowly, the dark haired girl stood up as quietly as possible, her eyes completely fixated on Javert, seeing if he noticed her standing up. He didn't, so Eponine took a cautious step forward- still he continued muttering to himself and rumaging through everything, his back firmly set towards Eponine. She took another step, and then another. Closer to the desk that she'd like, but still near the door.

In what seemed like a millisecond, Javert whipped around, face to face with Eponine, his eyes flashing more evilly than before. She found herself frozen on the spot, that is, until she punched Javert straight in the middle of the face with all the strength she had.

The merciless inspector stumbled backwards, clutching his nose and Eponine stared on, mildly impressed that she did such a thing, but more shock that she even did such a thing. His eyes flashed more evilly than before, and staggeringly he released his hand, showing blood covering the whole lower half of hid face. All that shock and impressed like feeling vanished in a heartbeat, and only fear of what was going to come to her could be felt.

Javert took a few steps forward, completely shaking with rage. "You..." He breathed out. "Will rue the day you ever-

There was a loud crack, and a shout of, "'Ponine!"

Eponine whipped around to see an out-for-death looking Enjolras, his hands firmly set on his gun, which was pointed right at Javert, who was currently writing on the ground, yelling out rather illegible words. Her eyes trailed down the gun and around Javert, his left side of the carpet already stained with blood, along with one pale hand clutching his left shoulder.

"Eponine, come on!" Enjolras sheathed his gun and grabbed Eponine's hand, dragging her out of the office, who was completely frozen on the spot as she stared at the inspector. It took two good tugs before Eponine obliged and followed Enjolras.

_Enjolras... _she thought to herself. _The first other person (beside me) since Marius to use that nick name for me..._

"Y-you shot him?!" Eponine screeched as they ran along, the wind blasting in her face.

"You punched him," Enjolras said dismissevely as Eponine stared, still in shock, at him. "I see no difference."

"Nevermind then!" Eponine replied, trying to regain her breath. They weren't slowing down, not one ounce., and she was pretty sure her lungs would give away any second now. "Where are we headed, Marus is the other way, down that street."

"Marius eh?"

Eponine's cheeks grew a bit red as Enjolras slightly turned his head to look at her, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Please Eponine. It's very obvious you're in love with him, the way you act, the way you speak about him, the way you frown slightly when he talks about his Conette... or whatever her name is..."

"You're not answering my question!"

"Neither are you," Enjolras contradicted in almost a simple manner, very casual, as Monsieur Marius would have put it. "Oh, but if you have to know... Calais," They were finally walking now, and Eponine wrenched her hand from Enjolras's grasp. She did NOT want people thinking she liked him... no, her heart only belonged to Marius...

"Calais? Why, how come? We can't just leave Monsieur Marius back there, we have to take him with us, he's sick, he needs our help! And that's too far away? What will we need there? Hmmm?"

"God you're persistent," Enjolras sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked onward. "Too persistent actually. Very stubborn, though that practically means the same thing..."

"Why are you so rude?!" Eponine almost yelled, and very much had to refrain herself from doing so.

"I never was insulting you."

"You used the word TOO! That is very much insulting me, thank you very much. And you still need... but M-Marius...! Well how are we going to get there, I mean, you obviously have no carriage, and I am not walking all the way there."

"Okay," He rounded up on her, and what was pride and joking around before was just plain annoyance stretched across his face. "Listen, I Marius saying that old man, what ever his name is, talk to Cosette (Eponine: Finally got her name right...) about leaving for Calais. And personally, he's not eating, he's throwing it out to the urchins and hungry men for them to eat because he can't go on without his lovely lark. Honestly, I will not deal with him that way, and not to mention, perhaps when Cosette is with him, he'll spill the beans."

"On what?"

"Nevermind. We're going to get Cosette."

_Cosette... why does she ruin everything?!_ Eponine kicked along the dirt, wondering if she could talk Enjolras out of going to Calais and facing up to Cosette. For now, she would just go along. After all, there was a large percentage they wouldn't find Cosette.

_..._


	6. Impersonation of the Dead

...

"'Ponine!"

Eponine whirled around at the sound of her name being called. In the distance, not too far away was Marius, perfectly healed, and dare she say it?: Glowing, and a shy grin on his handsome face and one hand in his pocket, the other giving her a short wave. He looked happy to see her, happy that she was here, just a few meters away.

A surge of happiness rushed through her. There was no Cosette, no rebellion, no Enjolras... just her and Marius...

Marius started to walk forward, his shy grin growing bigger every second. Eponine's heart rate just beat faster and faster...

...

Eponine blinked.

She was sitting against a very dirty and uncomfortable brick wall, her knees close to her chest. In front of her, barely a foot away, was a massive wagon, that was tipped over on its side, fruit spilling out of it every second that it was in that position. A woman, who had most likely managed the wagon was grumbling from the other side, which Eponine couldn't understand. Beside her two chickens were plucking around, squaking about, while a light drizzle fell upon her.

What was very disappointing was that she had just been daydreaming.

She was in Calais, after a three hour trip, she had finally arrived, but only for Enjolras to tell her to wait, before bolting off quickly. Eponine had stood there, staring after him before walking off in the other direction. No way in hell was she going to take orders from Enjolras, even if he had saved her from Javert.

The rain grew steadily harder.

A small boy's voice wavered up from the front of the fallen wagon. "Hey, missus, you need some 'elp?"

Eponine's breath was gone.

It sounded just like Gavroche, the little scoundrel! She thought he died, or was he alive? Well, his voice was over there, so maybe he survived! How? Why was he in Calais? _Oh who cares?! _Eponine decided, after all, only one person and one person alone sounded like Gavroche, and that was her brother, the very person himself.

Quickly crawling out from behind the fallen wagon, she sprung up, looking around, hoping to catch sight of Gavroche. All she caught sight of was an outlandish dress, before she was squeezed into a tight embrace which almost took her breath away. She tried to wriggle out, but the embrace just grew tighter and stronger. Managing to flicker her eyes upwards to see who was hugging her so, a small gasp escaped her mouth as her mother's deliriously happy face smiled down on her.

"M-Mother!" Eponine gasped out, now pale, stumbling and tripping backwards as Madame Thénardier let go of her daughter. "W-where's Gavroche?! Where is he? I heard his voice!"

"Nevermind him, my pet," The Thénardier dismissively said, scoffing at Eponine's foolish questions. "Gavroche isn't 'ere, that was just some small idiot who offered to help me! Then he tried to steal the fruit!"

Mme. Thénardier came closer to Eponine and squinted at her before squealing, "Look at you, my pet! So gorgeous you still are, that trace of beauty is still there!" She took Eponine's somewhat pointed chin in her hand. "My sister had this chin, always jealous of her. I wonder how you got it... 'robably family relations I would think! What would I know?!" She let out a throaty laugh.

"What are you doing in Calais?" Eponine breathed, suspicion clear in her voice. Oh how she wanted to get away! "What?!"

"Well now," Mme. Thénardier grasped her daughter's wrist out of the blue, as tight as her crazy hug, and started to pull her along. "Well, in Paris, we've been living somewhat poorly, so your father, as in his natural state started mugging and robbing and so on, you know. Well, he was discovered with his little gang, and that Inspector man sent out men to search for him and the Patron-Minette, that is once he recovered from his shot! It was all over the papers you know..."

Eponine breathed out.

"So your father, 'Zelma and I all fled here, and know we run an inn!" The Thénardier resumsed.

"How?" Eponine asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Azelma was here... hmm...

"Well your father, from the moment he got 'sociated with that street gang of his, bought an inn, here in Calais, because being the smart man he is, knew that sometime or another, would get caught. It was closed until this morning, and now it's prospering like it had been open for weeks on end!"

"And remind me why you're dragging me along!"

"Because!" Eponine's mother scoffed, as if Eponine was truly delusional for asking such a question. "I'm tired of doing all the chores around there, while your father hassles people for money, I'm tending to the bar and being a waitress! I need more 'elp! That's where you come in!"

Eponine sighed. She hadn't seen her sister in a while, that was really the only reason she was actually letting her mother pull her along. She was tougher than she looked, Eponine was, and could perhaps take on her own large mother.

"So I'm going to be a waitress?" Eponine sighed as her mother nodded.

Twist after twist, and turn after turn, and dark alley after dark alley, the two Thénardiers walked to the inn.

And so, Eponine took a deep breath and entered the looming and dark inn.


	7. Mistress of the House

_Oh... god... the clips of Anne singing At The End of the Day, and Eddie and Amanda singing a Heart Full of Love together... and Hugh Jackman's Who Am I? Perfect. And of course, Samantha's On My Own... there are no words to describe it._

...

The inn was very dark inside, just a few greasy lamps swinging here and there as men swallowed up their drinks and laughed along, somewhat slowly, as if time had slowed down in the inn. There were two wooden staircases leading up to the upstairs rooms, which made Eponine grimace as bad memories of the previous inn her nasty parents owned surfaced up. Thénarider was nowhere to be found, which let Eponine breathe again, though the stench of the alcohol was rather strong.

Mme. Thénardier led Eponine through the middle of the ground floor and back into kitchen area, where a pile full of dirty dishes arose. "We've gotten more popular," She informed her daughter. "Now, you're going to serve these people. Keep your head down and don't talk to them. Hand them what they want and be done with it. Once you've served everybody, clean these up."

Eponine blinked. "Where's Azelma?"

"Out. Now do as you're told, I've got my sharp eye on you. Follow me to the back."

The young waif gave a death glare to the leaving Mme. Thénardier. She followed after her to the back of the bar, where her mother started pouring drinks into glasses. "This one goes to table number four'een, this last one is for number seven," The large woman handed the drinks at Eponine, and gave her a thrusting motion with her meaty hand. Eponine sighed in defeat and walked back out.

She swiftly moved to table fouteen and deposited the the drink in front of the old man. She looked over the area to see number seven. It was over to the far left, not amazingly far from the fourteenth, but enough, and the man sitting there was wearing a red vest...

With a cross between chilling realization and elated happiness, she, of course, realized that the man sitting there, at table number seven, was none other than Enjolras. How would he react to her working in her father and mother's inn? What would he say? First off, was he drunk?

Keeping her head down, Eponine quickly, trying to get it done with, set the drink down on the table and started to walk off. Not after two steps, he had grabbed her arm and did what he was best at- yanked her towards him.

She landed right on the seat directly across from him. Honestly, she didn't know why she tried to avoid Enjolras... maybe it was the fact she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Eponine," Enjolras said curtly. He picked up his drink and took a small swig before setting it back down exactly where Eponine had delivered it.

"Enjolras," Eponine replied, and pursed her lips as she cast a glance over at the kitchen and the bar area warily. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"None of your business."

"Therefore, it's none of your business to know what I'm doing here," Enjolras firmly said, folding his arms and eyeing her. "However, I told you to wait right th-

"How in the world do you expect me to stay put? You just run off out of the blue, yelling at me to stay in that one spot, and then disappear!"

"I was gone two minutes."

"How do you expect me to know that as well?!"

By now, a few people had begun to stare at the two of them. Eponine didn't notice at all, she was too busy glaring at Enjolras. She heavily wondered, by now, why she even hung around Enjolras. Ah, but she knew the answer well enough- Marius.

Even though Eponine didn't notice, her father, who had recently entered his prosperous inn, and his wife did very much. Thénardier nudged her arm and pointed to Enjolras and Eponine. Mme. Thénardier's eye twitched heavily, as she realized that after strict orders, her daughter was disobeying her! Why, the treachery of that all!

She marched over, pushing past people asking for refills on their drinks, and grabbed Eponine roughly, yanking her off of it, henceforth, making Eponine fall flat on her face, and knocking over Enjolras's drink. Mme. Thénardier raised her fist in the heat of her temper tantrum, but two strong hands grasped Eponine's arms, stepping in front of her, and helped her up.

Thénardier had come out, his face twisted up into a sneer when he saw Enjolras standing almost protectively over her. ("I can fend for myself," Eponine had hissed to him, even though she was rather grateful)

"So..." He muttered, standing a bit in front of his wife. "Why're you helpin' her up? She deserves punishment, she directly disobeyed her mother's orders."

Enjolras's eyebrows had disappeared into his fluffy hair. "You're her parents? Well, now I see that, you somewhat do look like each other... not really, but, anyways, you should be- EPONINE!"

For Eponine had bolted from Enjolras's side, and away from her cruel parents, and back onto the streets of Calais.

As she did so, something rather far away caught her eyes, making her squint for a second, before widening as she ran after that glimpse of blue silk.

...

_Last ending like this! :D That is, unless you want more like this..._


	8. Cosette and Eponine: The Reuniting

_Thanks JB for editing that chapter, I didn't even realize half of the mistakes! :)_

...

Cosette was walking swiftly towards her carriage, her father a few feet in front of her as he led the way. Well, truthfully, he wasn't really her real father... he was more of the adoptive kind. Yet, he was one of the two loves she had known her whole life.

Cosette's lower lip was positioned in a severe pout, a sign to anyone she was very sad. She still made herself look the best she could be, smooth over her blond-brown hair gracefully, and make sure that her dresses were ironed and ready to go, to make herself look presentable. Her blue eyes on the other hand, they looked full of remorse and sadness. Her father, or as we know him, Jean Valjean, was not very aware of this. He was just aware that his arch-nemesis was off his back for the moment, as he was shot by that revolutionary leader... As painful as that must be, Jean Valjean was grateful.

"Cosette, my dear," He said, turning around, the carriage waiting behind him. "I forgot something in the restaurant. Please stay here or get in the carriage while I get it."

She nodded once, and Valjean smiled gratefully at her before walking off.

Cosette folded her arms as she stared somberly after him. There was some kind of infatuation with him, at the fact that he just unknowingly dragged her off to this city, which was nice enough, but still, a horrid city with no friends or Marius. However, she must learn to deal with it, everything happens for a reason-

A girl ran up to her, with large and and dark brown dreamboat eyes, and very wavy dark, almost black, hair that just fell in place a bit past her shoulders. She appeared to have run a long way, judging by her face, and shock, and maybe even a tad bit of relief was there as well. Cosette blinked a couple of times as the girl wrapped her long brown coat around her more tightly.

"Cosette," The girl said, taking a deep breath before trying to look formal. "You may remember me from Rue Plumet, I'm..." She swallowed. "Marius's friend. Eponine."

Cosette remembered her well enough, now that she mentioned Marius. Oh lord, why did she have to anyways?! Her heart ached at the mention of his perfect name, and his perfect being... oh... More memories resurfaced of a little girl, perched high and mighty on a chair, her dark curls bobbing up and down as she yelled insults at little Cosette, donned in rags and a broom in one hand. She inwardly shuddered, and took another full glance at Eponine. They had switched places...

"I remember," She said simply, fighting back the urge to yell at Eponine for her horrid childhood until she met her father. But looking at her, and her face, which was dirty and reproachful, her mouth twisted up in almost a frown, and her ratty clothes, that feeling washed away, and all she felt was pity. Just pity for her. "Um, why are you here in Calais?"

"To get you."

Cosette's face was just blank, questions were swirling through her head as she asked Eponine, "Wait, why? Has something happened?"

"Yes. Well, Marius got shot in the leg-

"HOW?!" Cosette shrieked, interrupting Eponine, who recoiled back slightly, but recovered in a split second. "Oh, I'm so sorry for startling you..." Fantine's daughter continued, now somewhat sheepish.

"Let me continue," Eponine's patience was running dry with Cosette. Well, it had been ever since Marius saw her that one day. "Anyways, Marius was shot in the leg, but Enjolras and I got out the bullet of his leg, which sounds really gross and awkward, which is was, but anyways, he's all depressed, and refusing to eat, all because of you. So can you come back to Paris and the ABC Café, it's just so horrible to see Marius like this."

Cosette looked at Eponine, the first's face twisted up in a position of worry, all the color from her pretty face gone, and maybe even a bit of confusion added in. Now Eponine realized why Marius loved Cosette. She was gorgeous, well dressed, unlike herself, which she wore the same cap, skirt, coat, and shirt every day. Cosette had a lovely voice, high and trilly, while Eponine's was hoarse, and cracked. Her voice was the only thing she was self conscious about.

"I don't know," Cosette said, intertwining her hands together. "Well, I have to ask my papa... and it all depends on what he wants... after all, he is in charge of me."

Eponine looked at her. "Why can't you go on your own? Why can't you come with me? Does it matter what he says?"

Cosette looked at Eponine, stricken. "How could you ever say such a thing?!"

And Eponine gave her a glare that made Cosette shut her mouth immediately. Eponine didn't have a loving father like she did, she probably didn't have a comfortable home either. Their lives were reversed, they were polar opposites. Anything Cosette thought, Eponine probably thought differently.

"Well, I don't want to cause my father worry," She said, opening the door to the carriage and bringing out some ink and parchment. "I will leave him a note, and I shall go with you."

The note stated;

_Dear Papa,_

_You know I care deeply about you. However, a friend of my beloved Marius, my love of my life, has told me he is injured and needs me with him, as is it of utmost importance. I shall be returning to Paris for a bit, then returning straight here, to Calais, and to you. Please forgive me, but I need to see Marius, and he needs to see me. Papa, I just must! Don't worry. It is for my beloved Marius.  
_

_With lots of love,  
_

_Cosette~  
_

"What does it say?" Eponine asked as Cosette signed her name down.

"You can't read? Well, it just tells my papa not to worry."

Cosette placed it inside the carriage on one of the seats and turned back to Eponine. "We must hurry now, before my papa catches us."

And as they jogged away, Cosette could be heard saying to Eponine, who turned slightly red and flustered at this comment, but had protested against it, "Enjolras? That very attractive revolutionary leader? Are you guys, like, together or something?"

...


	9. Abandoned

_Go see the movie now. Go. GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO. But just so you know, Aaron Tveit is MINE._

...

Finding Enjolras was much harder than Eponine thought it would be.

After telling the _whole_ story to Cosette, who had listened quite patiently and occasionally interjected a few questions and statements, they had approached the new inn that Eponine's parents ran. The two girls had catiously peered into the inn, both knowing about the Thénardiers' cruelty and all. They wanted to make sure Enjolras was there of course, from what they could see. The only area of the inn they couldn't see from the dirty window was the kitchen, and Eponine highly doubted the revolutionary would be in there.

However, only a few drunk men were in the main are of the inn, two fast asleep. There was no Enjolras, they had noted, or Thénardiers to be seen. They could be upstairs, or even in the kitchen area, but they weren't Cosette and Eponine's priority at the moment.

Cosette pulled back from the window and sighed. "Maybe I should go back to the carriage, I'm sure my papa is there, then we could all go back to Paris together, and we could go back in that carriage and-

"No!" Eponine interrupted. "No, he's probably already gone anyways, let's just find Enjolras."

Eponine didn't even know what that man who took care of Cosette was doing. She just wanted to find Enjolras, they could all go back to Paris in peace, and then Eponine could be on her own again, everybody content and happy. That was all she wanted.

Cosette sighed once more. "Are you sure? I know you want to find Enjy-

"Enjy?" Eponine gave her a blank look.

"I want to shorten his name," Cosette shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that in the slightest. As I was saying, I know you want to find him, but I just think that going with my papa is safer and we could get there, as in Paris of course, much quicker."

Eponine inhaled and gave her a bit of a dirty look. "You can go without me if you so badly want to be reunited with your papa..." The dark haired waif crossed her arms across her chest. "I refuse to leave Enjolras here in Calais."

"I understand," Cosette said, nodding a bit and blinking her blue eyes a few times before nodding again. "I'm just not a risk taker, I'm sorry, I must go back to him. I shouldn't have never come with you in the first place. I'll still go to Paris though."

Cosette started off in the opposite direction, walking quickly and lightly before breaking out in a jog, hoisting her skirt up a bit so she could run better.

Eponine just stood in front of the inn in shock, her arms now dropped to her sides. Her wide eyes just watched her jog off, until Cosette had vanished from her line of sight completely. Now she was alone, she had lost Enjolras, no matter how silly the statement seemed, it was true, and now Cosette, the only girl in the world Marius wanted, had just gone and abandoned her.

It seemed as though many people in her life abandoned her. First her parents, who had turned on her and forced her to work tirelessly, the fancy and prim little dresses she had worn turned into rag like clothes had practically abandoned her. They had stopped taking care of her, occasionally feeding her. Most of the time, she had to fend for herself. This went on for quite a long time. Second off, her brother had abandoned her in that household where Eponine suffered. She knew that Gavroche was much more happy on the streets, but she still missed his company, the clever little boy he was. That great little soul...

There were some other minor people who had abandoned her as well in a metaphorical sense.

Now Cosette abandoned her, who, Eponine thought could maybe be her friend. Of course, she should've suspected the blonde would pull something like that. Eponine let out a laugh at that moment, thinking that Cosette and her would find Enjolras and they would go to Paris, and her beloved Marius would be happy again! All would be well!

No, it was going to be much more complicated than that.

Eponine stole another glance in the inn and dejectedly started walking towards the docks off in the distance with all the large ships at a halt, and the shops lining along the docks and all the people milling about.

She plopped herself down at the edge of one with no ship docked to it, and very low to the water. Yanking off the tight shoes that were torturing her poor feet, she slowly entered them into the dark blue water, getting a violent shiver before relaxing as her feet got accustomed to the coldness. She stared out into the sea and sky in silence.

It was so peaceful, a nice break from her now action filled days. Even with all the disappointment with Cosette, all of the emotions that had been swirling through Eponine had come to a halt. Sure, she may be getting strange looks from all the others walking about, especially the rich ones, but it wasn't like she cared what they thought.

And with a quick desicion, Eponine slipped into the water with a small splash.

...

_Another filler chapter._


	10. A Nice Bath

_Hey, I'm going to be editing a few of the other chapters, rewording it, adding in some more stuff, etc.. I'm also going to be making the chapters longer. The plot'll stay the same however! Sorry for not updating for a month! _

...

What in the world was she thinking?

That was the main question that ran through Eponine's mind as she floated underwater, her eyes squeezed shut. Was it because she wanted to swim, or was it because she wanted to commit suicide? No, it couldn't be the latter, she couldn't leave Marius like that, all hurt and broken! And Enjolras of course! Though the marble statue probably would forget about her... Courfeyrac always told her that he had no emotion whatsoever. However, she had seen Enjolras smile and grimace, so Courfeyrac was probably just fooling around with her.

Another thing that she was pondering as she floated, slowly losing air, but that _trivial _thought had been pushed to the back of her head, was why in the world she even obeyed Enjolras and went on this rather strange adventure. Marius was suffering and they just left him there in the Café to rot!

The more and more she thought of that, the more angry she got. At Enjolras, at Cosette, at her parents, the world in general. _Why? _

Shocking the dark haired girl out of her wits, a strong arm plunged into the water next to Eponine and yanked her out of the water and slowly heaved her onto the dock, wheezing something about how, "I'm not so strong anymore..."

Her eyes snapped open, as two faces peered over her, one severely wrinkled, with light blue eyes and wild pure white hair. The second was female, with tan skin, dark eyes just like Eponine, and sleek black hair that was in a braid that hung over her shoulder, the very tips of that braid ticking Eponine's nose.

"Are you alive?" The woman slowly asked Eponine, who nodded once before sitting up, her legs crossed as she rubbed her head and pushed her wet hair from her face.

"Obviously as I'm breathing and sitting up and talking to you," Eponine's tone was slightly cross as a violent bout of shivering came over her. She looked behind the woman and old man, and noticed that not too many people were around than the last time she looked around, and even so, the ones were all preoccupied and didn't see the soaked girl and the two others.

"Okay, with that question answered," The woman couldn't have been older than Enjolras, who was around twenty or so. "What were you doing in the water?"

"Taking a bath," Eponine replied firmly, folding her arms in an act of defiance as she shivered some more.

Both were silent. "Uh well, hon, I think ya need ta, uh, take a bath somewhere else," The man managed out, scratching the top of his shockingly white head. "And ya need somethin' or anythin' really, to get the shivers outta ya."

Eponine ran some fingers through her hair, and with a jolt, she realized her brown cap, her favorite cap, the one she wore every single day for a year, wasn't there. Ignoring the man, she twisted around frantically and looked at the water, to try and spot the brown among the blue. It wouldn't float... or would it?

She turned back, feeling as if her closest thing had been ripped from her. It had been a birthday present from Gavroche, who had picked it out, but Marius had paid for it, as Gavroche didn't have the money to buy the hat that March day. Eponine looked down a tad bit as the woman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with us, we'll feed you and get you into some more decent clothes."

"Why should I trust you though?" Eponine questioned, dark eyes boring into the woman's own dark eyes.

"I have no reason to why you should," The woman replied, slightly mysterious. "But it's better than nothing. What do you have to lose?"

Time. Marius. Enjolras. Time. Marius. Marius. Marius. Marius.

"Nothing I guess..." Eponine trailed off, dismissing those things, which made her even more depressed than she already was. "But I think I should know ya at least!"

"I'm Josephine Adalicia, either one you may call me by, and this is Valsin, won't go by anything else," Josephine rolled her eyes. "He made it up."

"Oh."

They all got up.

"Come with us," Josephine beckoned, and with the man trailing silently behind her as they walked, Eponine reluctantly followed, constantly looking around just to see if Cosette may have changed her mind, or if Enjolras would come running up to her. There was nothing as the trio neared towards a small house, nothing special or large, but quaint enough to have its own vegetable garden and vines growing up the sides of it.

Once inside, which was more much more flamboyant that its exterior, Eponine was forced to take a real bath- not like the one that she had just taken in the water. Her clothes were taken by Josephine and left out to dry as she got out some needles and thread, and a new dress, a one with a green top and red bottom, with a plaid shawl as well, was laid out for her after she got out.

As she scrubbed at her body, the more and more dirt fell into the water, making it a very dark brown. Inwardly, she felt ashamed as she gazed at it for a moment, but shook the thought out of her head, an unfortunate habit she had.

Eponine drained the water and put on the dress- a fairly simple dress, and the only complicated thing that she had trouble with was the big brown belt that she was supposed to tie around the waist. Her hands were just so slippery and wet...

As she emerged out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Valsin had passed out on the couch, Eponine was met by a brush flying at her. She fumbled to catch it, but did anyways and ran it several times through her hair, that when was brushed and clean, fell into nice brown waves past her shoulders, with slight volume. Josephine, the tosser of the brush, grinned at her when she came out. "Now that you're all clean and in that dress, pray tell me what in the world happened to you and why you're in Calais."

"Well, I mean, how do you know I'm not a local?" Eponine questioned, setting the brush down on a small oak table.

"I've never seen you before, and I've lived here my whole life," Josephine gave a wry smile. "Plus, you look like the type that just goes off in the open blue, adventuring."

"Um... thanks... well, I suppose I could tell you, then maybe, if it's not too much trouble, you could maybe help me find my..." Eponine fell silent as she searched for the right word to call Enjolras.

She just simply didn't know.

"My... uh... oh, maybe just help me find somebody that I know," Eponine decided as she as Josephine sat down in the two, large, red chairs that faced opposite of the couch. "Well it started with a revolution..."

...

_Okay, bringing in two minor characters for y'all, because they'll *SPOILER* find Enjy for Ep! Yay! Sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. _


End file.
